my happy ending?
by Diamond-baby94
Summary: Layla goes out with Sky.....but what about Bloom.....then comes Zach....will he win Bloom's heart or will he just break it.......LS, SB, RM, FH, TT


"Oh my god…guys its so boring!" I groaned loudly.

"So how's about we played a little game?" Riven said daringly.

"I'm in!" Musa happily. See Musa and Riven got together and ever since then anywhere Riven was Musa was, they were more like Siamese twins.

"Whatever I don't mind." I said tiredly. "What about you guys?"

"Yeah I guess we're in." Brandon said. So it was set. We sat in a circle and I got a bottle to spin.

"alright then." I said spinning the bottle. I sat in between Stella and Layla and I sat opposite Sky . I spun the bottle and it pointed to Sky and Layla.

"Truth or dare Sky?" Riven asked.

"Erm..I dunno dare." Sky said

"Okay… I dare you to French kiss Layla for 1minute." Oh I hate Riven. Layla looked at me to see if I minded. I told her to go ahead. Its not like I had a problem with Sky kissing someone else. Me and him were just friends. Oh well I don't care.

So they both sat in the middle and well you know they..…kissed. Who knew a minute lasted so long. I swear if someone didn't stop this they would start bloody groping each other. But leave it to dear Timmy to stop it.

"Okay guys minutes done." He said.

Layla came back looking all flustered and tired. I thought I was going to throw up.

And that's when it all started Sky started texting and calling Layla. Then one morning she came and sat on my bed, at 10am. Bloody hell I worry about that girl. 10 bloody am. On a freaking Saturday.

"Bloom are you awake?" She asked.

"Get lost!" I said hoarsely. I'm not really a morning person.

"I'm sorry maybe I'll come back later." She said in doubt.

"No. I'm awake now." I said "What did you wanna talk about."

"Well its about Sky." she said. "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have said yes." she looks sort of frightened. I wasn't gonna hit her. So why did she look scared.

"Yes to what?" I asked trying to ignoring the feeling to throw a dagger at her head.

"He asked me out to dinner." she looked at the ground. I went quiet.

"Look I can call it off!" she said

"No its ok. Go for it." I said simply ignoring the hurt that came in my mind.

"oh my god. Thank you so much I owe you one." she said hugging me hurriedly and leaving.

What did I just do. What the hell did I just do. I slammed my self back in bed. I hate all boys and I will hate them forever.

The day went fast. I went to the pizza parlour to grab something to eat. As I was waiting in the line a guy came up to me.

"hey." he said

"erm…hi ." I replied.

"I'm Zach." he said "You are?"

"Bloom." I said simply. I really didn't care about this guy even if he had the most beautiful brownish-blonde hair I'd ever seen and the most amazing greenish-blue eyes I've ever seen or if his shirt was showing off his great body.

"I gotta go." I said.

"oh well I'll see you around then." he said

"Maybe." I said and walked to school. When I got back all the guys were around watching a movie with the girls. The lights were off so I couldn't see anything but the T.V and Stella and Sky's Blonde hair.

"Bloom is that you?" Tecna asked.

"Yeah." I said and walked to my room.

"are you alright?" Stella asked.

"yeah. See you later." I said and shut the door behind me. Who knew seeing Sky and Layla together would hurt so damn much. I feel like crying now but I can't. Mum and dad didn't raise me to be a cry baby.

I woke up in the middle of the day the next day. Everyone was awake and were sitting in the living room, I went out to meet them when I saw the boys were there too. I went red in the face.

"Hey bloom you alright?" Flora asked.

"hmmm." I mumbled and went back into the room.

"We are going to the pizza parlour you wanna come with?" Layla asked.

"Erm yeah gimme 15 minutes." I said and rushed into my bathroom.

-----15 minutes---------

"okay guys lets go." I was wearing a red short sleeved shirt and a black denim mini. With black boots, my hair was in a high pony.

I flew while the others rode on the bikes of their boyfriend's, wow the single life. ain't It great.

When we got there we got our regular table and the guys went to get the food. Just then I caught a familiar face.

"Oh my god that guy's looking at us. He is so cute." Stella squealed

"Yeah. it's a shame you have Brandon." Musa said icily.

"Guys chill. He's not even all it." Layla said. She was lying.

"Layla, stop lying you know you wanna say something." Stella laughed.

"He's quite good-looking." Tecna said.

"Quite?" you are joking right." Stella said. Okay that's enough. I got up.

"hey Bloom where you going?" they asked.

"I'm gonna get a drink." I said and walked to the drinking fountain where all the drink were.

"Hey you came back." something said behind me. I turned around and saw him.

"Yes I did." I said to him. "What was your name again." I smiled cheekily.

"Very funny."

"So what's up." I said to him

"Oh you know nothing."

"Whatever, you're a boy, there's always something going on."

"Okay, well I was wondering if a beautiful girl could come to a dance with me."

"Oh which one?" I asked already knowing he was talking about me.

"Well maybe the one standing in front of me?" he smiled.

"And where is this dance to be held?"

"its at Alfea."

"oh don't worry I'll be there." I said simply "So you don't have to ask me out".

He stood there gob-smacked like he didn't know what to say.

"Well bye then." I said and walked off.

"Oh my God Bloom, you never said you knew him!" Stella practically screamed.

"Erm…well not really." I said

"Did he ask you out?" Layla asked.

"To the Alfea dance but I blew him off."

"WHAT?!!! WHY??!!!" Everyone screamed at once.

"I dunno. I'm gonna be there so what's the point." I stated "anyhow I need to go practise for the dance."

"why don't you wait for us to finish here and we can come and watch you." Flora asked.

"Erm…nah I don't want to disturb you." I said

"No please Bloom don't go!" Everyone begged.

"Fine!"

"Good coz I really need your sense of style for when I choose my dress." Stella said.

"STELLA!"

"Kidding!" she laughed, so did everyone else.

The guys came back with the food and I suddenly started to realise I was a loner Timmy had his arms around Tecna, so did Riven around Musa, and Brandon with Stella, and Sky and Layla. I was the odd one out. I felt stuck, and couldn't move, I guess everyone noticed this because Timmy asked me.

"Bloom you don't look too good. You okay?" he asked

"Well I don't really feel good I better go." I said. I really needed to get out.

"Are you sure hunny?" Stella asked.

"Yeah totally."

"Okay, see you later." Musa

I walked out and went through some boutiques, looking for and outfit for the upcoming Alfea dance which is tomorrow night. I had to actually get 2 outfits, Ms Faragonda asked me to sing a song for the dance so I had to get and outfit for that.

I went back to Alfea and went to bed I couldn't be bothered waiting for the guys to come back.

I woke up early that morning, I needed to get to class, I got changed into grey tracksuits and a grey hoodie and trainers.

"Bloom what's up?" Sky asked

I had just finished from class but the others were still in their classes. Sky was waiting for Layla, apparently he wanted to give her something.

"Nothing." I said, I was watching T.V and I didn't want to miss it.

"Do you know when Layla will be back?"

"In fifteen minutes." My programme finishes meaning I have to listen to his ranting about Layla.

"Okay, mind if I wait."

"Sure." as he sits next to me I get up. I can't stand being near him it gets my hormones high and I like my hormones low. "You want anything from the fridge?"

"Nah thanks."

"Okay then"

"So Bloom are you going to the dance tonight?" Sky asked coming to sit where I was. Damn does this boy take a clue.

"Yes, I am performing."

"oh yeah Layla mentioned that."

"Of course she did." I hope he didn't notice anything bitter in that.

"Okay then. So have you got a date."

"Hey you have a girlfriend, you shouldn't be hitting on her best friend!" I smiled

"I'm so not, I was just asking." He said, do I notice a hit of red on his cheeks.

"good, no I'm flying solo"

"Okay look I'd better go you probably want to get ready for the dance."

"Yeah. Okay bye." he went, I watched him leave. What the hell was that about?.

-------The dance-------

So this was the dance everyone was dancing and looked like they were really having fun, every looking so dressed up, not that I wasn't, I was wearing a red halter neck dress with something of a low neck line, showing a little cleavage, I was wearing black trousers under the dress and was wearing killer heels. My make-up was light and subtle, my lip gloss was light red and my eye shadow was light pink, I had very light pink blusher on so nothing was too obvious.

"Bloom you look great!" Stella squealed.

"Oh thanks Stell you too!" I looked at everyone else "You guys look good." they all blushed and mumbled their thanks.

"Bloom, you're up next." Trixy called.

"Okay thanks, I'll be there soon." I said. "Guys I'll be right back!"

"Ok good luck honey!" Flora said.

"Thanks" I turned around and bumped into a hard chest, I looked up and saw it was Zach.

"Well hello there" he said seductively.

"Whatever!" I said and walked away, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Good luck" he said looking deeply into my eyes. I heard sniggering and awes behind us.

"Guys cut it out!" I said to my friends.

"Hi I'm Zach."

"hi Erm I'm Stella, this is my boyfriend Brandon, This is Layla and her boyfriend Sky, over here we have Riven and the beautiful Musa and then here we have our darling Flora and Helia, then the smartest of the group Timmy and Tecna. Nice to meet you."

"You too, all of you." he smiled showing off his beautiful white teeth. "So who's Bloom's boyfriend?"

They all turned to me.

"I don't have a boyfriend." I said and walked away. Feeling slightly embarrassed with the fact I didn't have a boyfriend.

When my name was called I walked on stage. I summoned some back up dancers. And started to sing.

You tell me you're in love with me  
That you can't take your pretty eyes away from me  
It's not that I don't want to stay  
But everytime you come too close I move away  
I wanna believe in everything that you say  
cause it sounds so good  
But if you really want me, move slow  
There's things about me you just have to know.

Sometimes I run  
sometimes I hide  
Sometimes I'm scared of you  
But all I really want is to hold you tight  
Treat you right,  
be with you day and night  
Baby all I need is time.

I don't wanna be so shy, ah-ah  
Every time that I'm alone I wonder why  
Hope that you will wait for me  
You'll see that, you're the only one for me  
I wanna believe in everything that you say  
Cause it sounds so good  
But if you really want me, move slow  
There's things about me, you just have to know.

Sometimes I run (sometimes) sometimes I hide  
Sometimes I'm scared of you  
But all I really want is to hold you tight  
Treat you right, be with you day and night  
All I really want is to hold you tight  
Treat you right, be with you day and night  
Baby, all I need is time.

Just hang around and you'll see  
There's nowhere I'd rather be  
If you love me, trust in me  
The way that I trust in you.

ah ah ah

Sometimes I run (sometimes) sometimes I hide  
Sometimes I'm scared of you  
But all I really want is to hold you tight (hold you tight)  
Treat you right, be with you day and night (day and night)  
Sometimes I run (sometimes) sometimes I hide  
Sometimes I'm scared of you uh uh ah ah  
But all I really want is to hold you tight treat you right,  
Be with you day and night (day and night)  
All I really want is to hold you tight  
Be with you day and night  
Sometimes I run (sometimes)  
Sometimes I hide  
Sometimes I'm scared of you  
But all I really want is to hold you tight, treat you right,  
Be with you day and night 

When I finished everyone cheered and wolf whistled as I walked off the stage and went to get changed into a dress that reached my knees. It had a bow under my bust that could be loosened to take off the dress. I was still wearing my heels, but my make-up changed, now I had red lipstick and darker blusher. I walked out to meet everyone and was commented again, but this time by Sky. I blushed.

"Yeah he is totally right Bloom you look good" Layla said.

"Thank you." I smiled, lucky I was wearing a dark blusher.

-----------------------------------SKY POV--------------------------------------------

Oh my God, Bloom looks great in that dress, I feel like unwrapping it myself. Not that Layla doesn't look good but…..oh yeah Layla…..my girlfriend……….damn……………I have to stop thinking about Bloom like this. I love Layla, she's what any guy wants….she'd sweet and great in bed, I wonder what Bloom's like in bed……..Stop it …..STOP IT SKY! You can't think about her like this , she's your friend nothing more. Okay then, suit yourself.

"Sky you alright?" Bloom asked

"what--oh yeah sure." I said.

"Okay you just like totally space out" she said. Well is it not your fault that you're sexy.

----------------------------------Bloom POV----------------------------------------------

What's up with Sky, he just like spaced out.

"Alright the moment we've been waiting for!" The announcer said "Zach Ryan!"

Everyone cheered. Wait a minute ZACH RYAN!  
"Bloom that's Zach!" Musa squealed.

"I think I know Zach when I see him!" I yelled over the noise.

"No Bloom your Zach!" Stella shouted.

"What?!?!" I said. Oh God how could I not have known that.

"he Is so hot!" Layla squealed, receiving a look from Sky "But not better than you babe!" kissing Sky on the top of his nose, making me wanna vomit.

"Listen!" Stella shouted.

"Hi everyone, its nice to be hear, I was going to perform another song but I got re-inspired by someone I met a few days. She performed tonight, and she's got the most beautiful sapphire eyes I've ever set eyes on, her fiery red hair makes a guy just go crazy." I blushed deeply as he spoke. "This is to you Bloom!"

Everyone gasped and looked at me. Oh my god! Stella, Flora, Layla and Musa giggled and squealed.

He started to sing and damn can that boy sing.

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Yeah

You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry cmon let's try

Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Maybe do you think you could want me too?  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your soul  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Ooooooo  
Beautiful Soul, yeah  
Oooooo, yeah  
Your beautiful soul  
Yeah 

At the end of the dance Zach came back with a swarm of girls wanting an autograph but they left when he said something.

"Would you mind if I took this dance miss?" he said in a fake British accent.

"it wouldn't hurt I guess." I said as he led me to the dance floor, I put my arms around his neck and his hands went around my waist.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and looked over it, my friends were giving me the thumbs up.

------------10 minutes--------------

"Bloom, you wanna grab a pizza?" Zach whispered in my ear, his breath sending chills down my spine.

"Sure" was all I could breath out.

"great, come on I don't want us to miss it!" he said childishly.

"Miss what?" I said as he was dragging me out through the Alfea courtyard.

"it's a surprise!" he said smiling.

"okay but my feet are killing me you know!" I cried

"Fine…girls" he sighed and carried me up. Bridal Style.

"ooooo" I squealed.

He put me down when we got where he was taking me, I think.

"we're not lost are we!" I said frightened.

"And if we are?"

"its not and option!" I laughed.

"Well close you eyes." he said softly

"okay " I lied, I didn't, I could still see through my hands.

"no peeking!" he smiled. And put his hands over me.

He led me straight then right.

"Alright you may open your eyes now."

"oh my god!" in front of me was the most beautiful lake I had ever seen. The water reflected the night's sky, and the stars sparkled in the water. It was gorgeous.

"So you like it?"

"No" I said, he looked a bit sad. "I love it." I smiled and hugged him.

"We should be getting back now." he said happily

"What about the pizza?"

"oh I only said that so you could come with!" he laughed

"I can't believe you!" I screamed and punched him lightly on the arm.

-------------------------------------------with the others---------------------------------------

"When do you think they'll be back?" Musa asked.

"I dunno……" Riven said

"Shh……..do you hear that?" Timmy warned.

"their back!" Stella cried.

"Come on fake being asleep!" Tecna said.

----------------------------------------Bloom POV-------------------------------------

"Why the darkness?" Zach asked.

"Well maybe if we turned it on we would know, now wouldn't we Einstein!" I laughed.

"Whatever Smarty pants!" he said as I turned on the lights.

"Oh be quiet. You wanna come in?" I asked

"Miss Bloom, its only out first night together and you want to get me in bed!" he chuckled.

"oh please! I would think of something to rebound that, if my feet weren't killing me!"

"So you wouldn't mind me carrying you then!" he said and carried me for the third time that night.

"Shh….their asleep!" I whispered.

"aren't you the one making all the noise!" he whispered.

"Right that's it drop me!"

"No" he said

"right now! Drop me1"

"okay if you say so!" he said and dropped me right there on my ass.

I chased him into the kitchen. He stood there with flour.

"Flour?"

"yeah you wouldn't like your dress ruined?" he said with a mischievous look.

"Oh yeah, let me tell you something " I said

"right, what's that"

"I couldn't give a rat's ass for this dress."

"oh really!" he said sprinkling flour on me.

"son of a ……."I growled.

----------with the others-----------

"I think their really happy." Flora said softly.

"yeah, I agree." said Helia.

"Do you think we should wake up now?" Timmy asked but got now reply.

"Well good night then." Helia said snuggling closer to Flora.

----------------Bloom POV------------------------------

"Don't think about it!" he said. I had a bowl of water with me.

"Dare me." I said challengingly.

"No I don't!" he said. But I did, I poured water all over his hair. He squealed as the cold liquid ran down him.

He carried me to my room quickly.

Threw the towel at me. He took his shirt off and threw it in the corner. When I turned around and saw him I had to hide my shock and the urge to strap him to my bed. His stomach was rock hard and his blonde hair a little tousled.

"Get drying missy!" he said pouting.

"You are such a baby!" I sighed and got him to sit on my bed. I sat in front of him and started drying him. I looked into his eyes, and he stared back into mine. Our faces got closer and our noses touched and eventually our lips touched. His kiss was so passionate and hungry ,my hormones just came out and I found myself under him and out of breath. Wow. He rolled of me and laid next to me.

"you're beautiful you know" he said.

"Thank you." I said, and right there that night we slept next to each other.

I woke up the next morning at 9 am after hearing a shriek come from the other room. My eyes flew open when I realised Zach wasn't next to me but his shirt was on the floor. I ran out of the room, to see heads turn at my entrance, and Zach standing topless.

"I can explain!" I said in panic, this was going to be hard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How is Bloom going to explain this……….how will Sky feel about hearing her story……….review and I shall carry on……oh and sorry its so long……….I couldn't stop………………**

**Lyrics- Britney Spears- Sometimes**

**Jesse McCartney-beautiful Soul **


End file.
